Welcome To The Future
by evidently-emily
Summary: Kagome has fell ill. In order for her to get the help she needs, she needs to return to her time. It is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo's job to help her, by going to the future. What adventures will await the group? [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

"My feet hurt!" Whined Shippo as the gang traveled along the country road. Kagome smiled and scooped him up, setting him down in the basket of her bicycle. "It's okay, Shippo. We'll be at the next rest stop soon." Kagome cooed gently as the others walked along. "Stop babying him, he doesn't deserve it!" Inuyasha persisted, walking along beside the bike.

"He's just a kid, Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, still. He's just a kid, don't baby him." Inuyasha persisted. Kagome rolled her eyes once more and patted Shippo on the back. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and grumbled. "I said to stop doing that, Kagome!" He yelled. Kagome peddled on, while Shippo stuck out his tongue for a brief moment. "Hey, stop! Don't leave with out me. Traitors!" Inuyasha followed behind. Inuyasha passed by Kagome's bicycle.

The two shared a loving glance, but Kagome blushed and looked away. Miroku looked back, frowning. "Stop dilly dallying. We'll _never _get to the rest area if we keep up this nonsense." Miroku stated. Kagome nodded. "You're right, let's get where we need to go, guys." She sighed.

The rest of the way to the rest stop was rode in silence. But, Kagome's head was pounding and her stomach was growling. Maybe I'm just hungry, she thought. But that was impossible. Just about 10 miles back, she and Shippo had shared a bag of potato chips, a tuna fish sandwich and they each had drank a can of Coca-Cola.

"Kagome, watch out!" Sango shrieked as Kagome veered off the path and fell to the ground. Shippo stood up instantly, wiping the dust from his blue jumper. Kagome on the other hand shivered, her face turned pale. InuYasha and Miroku were farther ahead, arguing over how much money they should spend at the next rest stop.

Kagome was shivering, goosebumps on her arms and legs and her skin turning pale white. "Miroku, Inuyasha!" Shippo ran onto the path waving his arms and jumping up and down. "Come back here! Kagome's in trouble!" Shippo screeched as loud as he could in his little voice. Miroku and Inuyasha turned around and raced back to Kagome. "Is she okay?" Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome's lips and face drained of it's usual rosiness. "I'm scared!" Shippo whined as he hid behind Kirara. "It's okay, everyone stay calm." Sango said, dropping to her knees and feeling Kagome's fore head. "I don't understand. She is shivering, and yet her temperature is sky rocketing." Sango shook her in frusturation. "We could go see Lady Kadea?" InuYasha offered.

Sango shook her head. "We can not waste time, we must bring Kagome back to her time. Where she can get proper help, yeah?" Sango nodded and the rest solemnly agreed. "Dammit!" Inuyasha stomped his foot. "What are we waiting for? Let's _go._" The others agreed.

"Let's leave Kagome's bicycle here," Miroku advised. "None of us know how to ride it, and we can bury it under some brush until she comes back." The others nodded and Sango and him carried Kagome's bicycle and set it down in the forest, covering it with leaves and branches.

Not wanting to waste time, Inuyasha scooped an unconcious and weary Kagome up on his back and began to jump his way back to the Bone Eater's Well. In about an hour's time, they were all standing, gathered around the bone eater's well. "What do we do now?" Shippo inquired. Silence. They knew what they had to do, but were all frightened at the thought of doing it.

"Well, maybe one of us can go, right?" Sango asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "If just one of us goes, then we won't know what we're doing. I'm the only one that has ever really spent time in the future, and I still couldn't figure things out for ourselves." Inuyasha spoke.

Miroku breathed and sighed deeply. "We'll just all go, then. It won't be for long, but we have to have some rules, yeah?" The group nodded. "Kagome's family knows about us, right?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yes." They went over the rules. No wandering off, no using powers.

"Alright. Ready?" Sango asked when they were done. She swung herself over the well. "No, Sango!" Miroku grabbed her by the hips and pulled her off. "I know the term is Lady's first, but let Inuyasha and I go first. If anything bad happens, then we'll be back. If we're not back in 15 minutes, follow us. Alright?"

Sango struggled free. "No! I'm fine. I can do this by myself." She replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got into the well. "I'll go first." He replied and took Kagome in his arms, jumping in. Miroku and the others waited, before jumping in as well.

Little did they know what the future had in store for them…


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the present, guys." InuYasha sighed as Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo joined him and a still unconscious Kagome at the other end of the bone eater's well. Silence. Everyone stared in a different corner. "Look out there!" Shippo pointed to the entrance of the barn where a running hose laid. Shippo ran up to it and held it up. The other's gasped as cold water shot out at them.

"Shippo, put that thing down! We don't know what kind of demon that could be, if it is one." Miroku hissed, beginning to unwrap his wind tunnel. "Miroku, put it away." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shifting Kagome's weight on his arms. "This is the present. There are no demons here, remember?" Inuyasha reminded them.

"Oh yeah." The group replied. Shippo held up the hose to his face and the water squirted out. He jumped it, gasping. Kirara hissed as water droplets hit her. "What are we waiting for? We have to get Kagome inside." They walked out into the open. It was night fall, and the dark sky was scattered with stars.

"What in the world is _that_?" Miroku gasped, pointing out a car passing by on the road. They all gasped and covered their eyes, minus InuYasha. "It's called a car. People these days use it to get around." Inuyasha said as he led them through the back door of Kagome's home.

They entered the kitchen, where Kagome's grandpa, mother and brother were sitting down to dinner. "Who are you?" Kagome's mother stood up, grabbing a kitchen knife from the counter, her hand shaking. Then she noticed her daughter in Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes moved from her family to Kagome to the group.

"At ease, woman." Inuyasha passed on Kagome to Miroku and took the knife from Kagome's mother's hand, setting it down on the counter. Kagome's mother blinked. "You…you're Inuyasha, aren't you?" She asked, her voice weary. Kagome's brother jumped up from his seat in excitement. "You're Inuyasha?" His eyes lit up.

"Sit 'own, boy." Her grandpa murmured as he rose from his seat. "Please, explain to us why you are here. And what has happened to Kagome?" He asked. Inuyasha sighed. "We were on our way to find a jewel shard, and Kagome veered off the path on her bicycle, and we're afraid she's fell ill. We brought her back, to see if you could help her." Inuyasha said, crossing her arms over his chest.

"Oh, in that case, let's get her into her room. Please, come help me." She gestured towards Miroku and the rest of the gang. Shippo stayed behind and climbed into the seat beside Sota. "Who are you?" Sota asked to Shippo. "I'm Shippo, I'm a fox demon." He smiled. "What's that you're eating?" Shippo inquired.

Sota shrugged. "It's macaroni and cheese. Want a bite?" He asked. Shippo nodded and Sota rose from his seat, walking over and scooping some into a bowl and handing it to Shippo.

Meanwhile, Kagome's mother led them into Kagome's bedroom. "Thank you so much for bringing her here. Please, stay the night so I can show my gratitude." Kagome's mother offered politely. "That's nice of you, but we really we're on our way—" InuYasha started.

"Thank you, ma'am. We'd be honored to," Sango interrupted. Kagome's mother smiled. "If you're going to stay the night, or a few days or however long, you might as well go shopping with me tomorrow. We should find you some suitable clothes. People in this era will think you're out of it. For now, there's some clothes in the hallway closet you can wear and some blankets and pillows to make a bed." Kagome's mother said.

Kagome's mother moved over to her daughter. "We'll call a doctor in the morning. For now, let's get her to bed." She lifted her daughter, straining her muscles, and getting her under the blankets. She then smiled and shut the door.

"Where did that little fox go?" Inuyasha mused as he plopped into a chair. Sango and Miroku were busy looking around the room. "Look at this, Sango." Miroku pointed to the computer in the corner. "What is it?" Sango asked, blinking gently and setting down Kirara on the floor who instantly trotted over to Kagome and jumped up on the bed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm going to sleep." He said, walking over to the wall and pressing his back against it, sliding down and crossing his legs Indian-style. Miroku's fingers trailed over the keyboard. He hit the escape button and the screen came up. His hand moved to the mouse, moving it around the mouse pad. The two gasped as an IM came up.

JAPANESEhunny20: hey kagome. Grl icant believe ur missing all dis skool!

Miroku and Sango read over the message and looked at eachother, quizzical. "Look, Miroku. I get it! You press the letters to make a word!" Sango mused. Miroku frowned and began to type a message back to Kagome's friend.

Kagome911: hello this isn't kagome.

JAPANESEhunny20: then whoo is it???

Kagome911: we're friends of kagome, miroku and sango.

JAPANESEhunny20: idont get it. y r u guys allowed to come ovr but were not????

Kagome911: Oh we must be leaving now. Good bye.

Sango and Miroku turned to each other and shook their head. The future was so strange.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome rolled over and hugged her teddy bear Gee-Gee to her chest. Wait—Gee-Gee? Where was she? Black strands of hair stuck to her neck and she sat up, feeling dizzy. Her bedroom. What was she doing in her bedroom? Her mind flashed back to "The Wizard of Oz" and she felt like crying. What if it all had been a dream? What if InuYasha was nothing but a meer thought in her mind? What if she had never really met Shippo or Sango or Miroku or Naraku or Lady Kadea?

And then her suspicions were denied as she looked around. Sango was curled up with Kirara on a bed of blankets in a pair of Kagome's fleece pajamas. Miroku was asleep at her desk, head resting on the keyboard. And then, her eyes floated over to InuYasha who was asleep with his hand resting on his teseiga.

So it wasn't a dream. But what was she doing home then? Uh. She felt like she was going to pass out. She leaned back against her bed, black locks flaring out behind her head. She sighed gently, her chest rising and falling softly. It was all a blur, really. She remembered yelling at InuYasha, and then feeling very ill, and then falling off her bike.

Kagome rolled over on her side. So, if she was sick, then maybe she had passed out. And then, that meant that, they had all came with her? Oh, shit. That also meant that they were in the future. In her life. Well, they were in her life in the first place, but up until know, with the exception of the fact that InuYasha sometimes came looking for Kagome when she was out longer than her wanted, Kagome had kept her life in the past and her life in the present two separate affairs. And now they were one. There was no way that Kagome could be home and not have questions about who these strange people were.

Kagome looked down. She was still in her outfit from the previous day. She lifted the comforter with her index finger and her thumb and sat up. She must've made some noise because InuYasha, Miroku and Sango all woke up. "Kagome!" They all chorused. "You're alright?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "I—I think. I'm not sure what was the matter with me." She yawned.

"You guys should get ready," Kagome stretched and stood up from her bed, smoothing down her skirt and her hair. "We can head back to the bone eater's well after breakfast. And maybe after mom goes to the store." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. "What's that look you two are giving each other?" InuYasha questioned.

"We're fascinated, Kagome. With your world. With how you live when you're not with us," Miroku said. Pausing for a slight second, exchanging another glance with Sango. "We want to stay here for a couple days. Experience what it's like to live in your time."

"NO!" Inuyasha stood up. "NO! We're on a time crunch. We don't have time to waste, spending time in the future or whatever. Let's go back, now." Inuyasha pouted. Kagome sighed, as she received looks from Miroku and Sango. "Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "It'd be good. We can get a lot of stuff to bring back…and I don't know. It'd be fun." Kagome urged. She couldn't believe she was actually wanting this to happen. What'd she say to her friends when they'd ask who these people were?

Inuyasha looked around the room. He was outnumbered. He sighed, maybe the group did need a few days to recuperate. Since the disapeerence of Naraku, so many demons who were afraid of him before were fleeing from hiding and coming out into the open. So, they had been fighting a lot every day. Maybe it would be good for them to just take some days and rest.

"Good." Kagome said, acknowledging the look of defeat on InuYasha's face. "My mom will be up by now. I'm sure she's out in the kitchen, you guys can go out." Kagome opened her closet and pulled out her bath robe and a towel. She left to go take a shower.

"Nice clothes, Sango." InuYasha wrinkled his nose as Sango stood up, unbuttoning the top button of the pajamas. Sango rolled her eyes as Miroku stood up as well. "They're nice, InuYasha." She walked out into the living room with Miroku and InuYasha following behind her. They found Sota and Shippo laid out on the couch.

"What is this?" Questioned Miroku as they sat down next to Shippo and Sota. "_Sailor Moon _re-runs. You can't tell me you've never—oh." Sota began, remembering that they were from the past. "It's really good, guys!" Shippo chirped. "It's about this girl, and she fights crime and stuff."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. Sango and Miroku were entranced in the TV show. "What…what is that, though? This, this talking box? It's like a picture. But it's moving!" Miroku exclaimed. Sota got a good laugh out of this. "It's called a television. It's like, where you watch TV shows." Sota explained, trying hard to explain even though it was such a modern thing.

"I still don't get it," Miroku persisted. "A TV show?" Sota rolled his eyes and laughed. "It's like a story, but people act it out. And we record it on a thing called a video camera. Then we put it on TV. Get it?" Sota asked, reaching over and taking a Chips Ahoy from the package which was resting on Shippo's lap.

"Uh, sure." Miroku rubbed his head in confusion. Kagome appeared before them and smiled. "Hi guys," She waved. "Be right back, I'm gonna go talk to my mom." Kagome entered the kitchen and waved to her mom. "Oh, hi Kagome." Kagome's mother looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I don't really know what happened to me." Kagome sighed, sliding into the bar stool next to her mom. "So, when are you guys running back to the past?" Kagome's mom turned the page of the newspaper. "Umm, that's what I wanted to ask you about, Mom." Kagome gulped and looked up at her mother.

"You wanted to ask me about what?" Kagome's mother asked, looking back up from her newspaper. "You see, InuYasha wants to go back to the past soon. He thinks we're wasting time being here. But, Miroku and Sango are really excited to be here. And, I don't know. They might not ever get to come to the present. Can they please stay? Just for a few days, Mom." Kagome bit down on her lip.

The neighbors already didn't like Kagome's family very much. The neighbor's to the right of them didn't like them because when Sato was younger, he and his friends used to jump on their trampoline with out asking. And then the neighbor's to the left of them didn't like them after Kagome and their oldest daughter got into a fight over instant messaging. So, what would happen when 5 strange people, I guess 6 if you count Kirara, came to live in their home for a few days?

Kagome watched her mother with baited breath. "Fine." Kagome's mother sighed. "They can stay. But we're going to have some rules, and we have to take them shopping. If they're going to stay, they can't possibly go out like that."

A smile of victory showed on the young girl's face as she leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. Oh yes, it would be quite an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is why I'm hot_

_I don't gotta rap_

_I can sell a mill saying nothing on the track_

_I represent New York_

_I got it on ma back_

_Niggas say that we lost it_

_So I'ma bring it back_

_I love the Dirty, Dirty_

_Cause niggas show me love_

The ladies start to bounce 

The song pounded from the speakers of Kagome's stereo as she, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha sat in her bedroom. Kagome's mother was out for the day, and had left her credit card with Kagome so she could take the group shopping later. She trusted her daughter to make the right decision, of course. Kirara had found a nice spot on the window seat in the family's study where she could nap in the sunlight. Kagome's mother had dug up some old tennis shoes and clothes of Sato's for Shippo so the two could play baseball in the backyard.

"I don't get it," Sango said, looking up from the glitter eyeshadow she was testing out. "Does he have a fever? If he's so hot, then why doesn't he just drunk some water?" Sango frowned, turning in her seat at Kagome's vanity. Kagome laughed. "Hot is an adjective. It describes a person, like, sexy, cute, good looking." She laughed and turned the page to her _Seventeen _magazine.

InuYasha was searching the web, after Kagome's grandfather had spent some time explaining to him the wonders of a computer and Miroku was flipping through Kagome's stack of magazines. "Hey, Inuyasha. Does your boyfriend, a. take your face in his hands and kiss your lips passionately, b. peck your lips or c. kiss your cheek?" Miroku asked form his perch on Kagome's bean bag chair, looking up from his _Cosmo Girl _magazine of Kagome's that he was reading.

Inuyasha wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "What kind of crazy nonsense shit are you reading?" He asked, clicking onto Kagome's myspace page. "What's MySpace, Kagome?" InuYasha inquired. Kagome giggled and sat up on her bed. This was quite amusing, showing 3 feudal era people the future. "It's just a website where you make a webpage and put pictures and a song on."

InuYasha nodded in understanding. "So, can I make one then?" He asked. Sango looked up from the eyeliner she was exploring with on her hand. "Oh! Can we make myspace pages?" Breathed Sango in excitement. Kagome snorted. "Sure, what's it going to say? 'Hi, I'm a demon fighter from the feudal era'!" Kagome giggled and turned the page, looking up at her Furuba and Ryan Gosling posters. Ryan Gosling, what a minx.

The three blinked, not understanding. "Why not?" Miroku inquired. Kagome laughed. "Because. No one will believe you, and they'll think you're weird, and then they'll realize you're my friends." Kagome looked to the clock. "Okay, let's go. You guys all remember what to do, right? No spells, no weapons. In fact, here." Kagome walked to her closet. Everything, in here now. The three exchanged weary looks and Kagome sighed. "Come on, guys."

After a thirty minute argument, all of the weapons and things from the feudal era, minus their clothes and of course Miroku's wind tunnel were put into the closet. "There," Kagome shut the closet. "Now, let's go." Last time Kagome had left the feudal era, she had gotten her permit, which meant that she could drive as long as their was a legal adult in the car. Well, there would be a legal adult in the car. I mean, if you count legal adults that are from the feudal era.

After wiping off all of the make-up on Sango's face, they were ready to go. Kagome dug around for the keys to her mom's gold sienna mini-van. "Here we go," Kagome announced. She took her mom's credit card and pressed it into the palm of her hand, leading them out to the car. "Here, Inuyasha." She thrust at him a Miller Lite beer baseball cap. "Put that on, now." She said, and he relectuanty agreed.

Kagome opened the back seat for Sango and Miroku and then walked to the front seat. "Get in, Inuyasha." She told him and he obeyed. Strange thing how they listened more to her in her own time, eh? Maybe it was because they knew more about, well everything in the feudal era, and she knew more in her own time. "Turn on some music, I wanna hear more of your music." Miroku insisted. Kagome sighed and turned on the rap radio station.

The song "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake played and they frowned in confusion, not Kagome of course. "I don't understand these songs." Miroku shook his head. "It's like, oh nevermind." Sango frowned in thought. "Guys, chill. It's just a song. You're hundreds of years ahead of your time, things have changed a little bit, obviously." She laughed.

They arrived at the mall parking lot and Kagome found a parking spot near the entrance. "Listen to me, guys. Everyone be on your best behavior." She realized she felt like a babysitter. Actually, she was sort of their babysitter right now. Except, she wasn't watching a few 2-year-olds. She was watching 3 almost full grown adults. What a change.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Rene's hair salon, how may I help you?" A cheery woman at the front of the hair salon in the mall greeted Kagome and her friends. "Hi, we'd like to get his hair trimmed," She pointed to InuYasha. Miroku's hair was fine, the pony tail in the back would do. "And, her hair trimmed just a bit." Kagome pointed towards Sango.

Sango's hands flew to the back of her head. "What are they going to do to my hair, Kagome?" She asked. An elderly looking woman looked up in confusion at Sango. Kagome blushed. "Don't make a scene, Sango. They're just going to trim it, alright?" Kagome sighed. Sango nodded, but you could still see a look of worry in her face.

Kagome tried to tell herself that it'd be alright. She really should stop getting angry at them. They brought her home instead of wasting time and bringing her to feudal era doctors, which resulted in her getting some time at home with no demon slaying and just relaxing. Well, other than having her two worlds colliding into one. Yeah, no big deal…

They walked over to the waiting area and sat down. "Where did Miroku go?" InuYasha asked as they took their seats. Their glance turned to the receptionist desk. They blinked, watching Miroku. "So, I think it's just wonderful that you have such a…well paying occupation." Miroku stated, rubbing her bum.

The girl blushed and her hand moved up and slapped him across the face. "If you get out now, I won't call the mall security." She blushed. Kagome grumbled. "Let's go." She sighed as they exited. People started at the strange attire of InuYasha, Sango and Miroku as they passed by. "You dumbass!" Kagome hissed at Miroku.

Miroku rubbed his sore cheek. "I didn't do anything, just taking in her succulent beauty." Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha rolled their eyes in unison. "That's the only hair salon in the mall." Kagome frowned. "Wait, I have an idea." They walked along. They passed by a group of teenagers who threw dirty looks in their direction. A mother with her young daughter who cowered at the site of the group.

Kagome took of the hair hand from her wrist and tugged on InuYasha's shoulder. "Lean back," She insisted and he obeyed. She gathered his white locks and lifted his had for a brief moment and putting the pony tail underneath the hat. "As for you Sango," She sighed. Her hair would have to do. It wasn't that un-normal, right?

"Where to now?" Miroku asked as they exited. "We'll go to Abercrombie and Fitch." Kagome said as they walked behind Kagome. "Guys, this is called an escalator." Kagome paused to the side and let the people behind them go ahead, pushing them off to the side. It was somewhat comical. When you were little, you had to be explained to how to step onto an escalator. And you were always afraid of falling or tripping down the escalator. But, that was when you were 5. Kagome looked at the group. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku's eyes were all resting on the people going down the escalator. "You just step onto a step, and then you go down." Kagome explained. They nodded. "Here, who wants to go first?" Kagome ushered them over to the entrance.

InuYasha cleared his throat. "I'll go first." He blinked a few times and the people behind them waiting to get on started to get restless and left for the elevator. InuYasha stepped on with one foot, his other foot still planted firmly on the ground. His body started to stretch, one leg on the escalator, one still on the ground. "InuYasha!" Kagome squealed. "Move your foot!" New people behind them started. Well, you would too if you saw 3 people from the feudal era trying to go down an escalator.

InuYasha instantly picked up his other foot and set it down. Kagome helped Miroku and Sango on to the escalator. She made a mental note to keep track of Miroku. If he pulled a Miroku on them and started perving on some innocent girl, then he could go to jail. And for the clothes he was wearing, it might be somewhat hard to bail him out when the police thought he was on something.

"Now step off!" Kagome leaned towards the side of the escalator and told Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku to step off the elevator. Kagome sighed as she stepped off the elevator. The day had barely yet begun and she was already exhausted. Maybe even _more _exhausted than she felt after fighting a demon. This was comical to her, the equivalence of taking 3 feudal era residents shopping and fighting a demon was equal in terms of exhaustion.

"Guys, I'm warning you now," Kagome stopped outside the store. "It's loud in here, blaring music. So, if it hurts, just plug your ears." Kagome said. They nodded and walked in. Music was blaring from the speakers. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku winced and covered their ears. "OW!" Sango hissed. The skinny blonde girl who was waiting to help them blinked. "Uhm…weclome to Abercombie and Fitch." She gulped and Kagome smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Come on, Sango. We'll find some stuff for you first." Kagome took Sango by the hand. Miroku and Inuyasha followed behind. Kagome was hoping to get them into the first clothes she saw. Their clothes were outdated and out of style, by _hundreds _of years. "What's with this creature on the clothes?" Miroku held up a blue collared shirt and pointed out the moose icon.

Kagome giggled. "It's just the icon for Abercrombie," She replied. She held up a pair of skinny jeans. "You like these, Sango?" Sango turned around from the rack of winter coats she was looking at. She ran her fingers down the jeans. "Yes." She nodded. "They're very nice." Kagome looked at the price tag. A little pricey, $150. But at least, if Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha did come back to her time, they'd have something to wear.

After an hour of gruesome shopping, Kagome looked over her friends. Sango's black hair had been styled by Kagome while Inuyasha and Miroku were in the dressing room into two French braid pigtails. She was dressed in a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch skinny jeans that hugged her figure nicely and a light blue collared shirt. Inuyasha, still wearing his baseball cap, was wearing a pair of jeans and a white hoodie. Miroku had found a pair of biker gloves, jeans and a burgundy muscle shirts. Kagome smiled as she handed the tags to the clothes and her credit card to the cashier.

Their feudal era clothes were packed tightly into Kagome's bag. They would not come out again until they were ready to go back to the feudal era. "There you go. Have a nice day." The cashier said. Kagome smiled and took her credit card back. She tucked it back into her purse and turned back to her friends. "Are you guys hungry?" She asked. They nodded. She did good. Turning 3 people from the past into stylish present-goers. Why not splurge on a few calories? She sure as hell deserved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome ran a hand through her black locks. "So, what kind of food are you guys in the mood for?" She asked as the Abercrombie-clothed group entered the food court of the mall. An instant aroma of Fried Rice, pizza, and the other treats that the food court held entered their noses and a sigh escaped each of their bodies. "It smells so…delicious. What's here?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "Any kind of food you want. Most likely modern, though." Kagome answered. They might know some food here, since Kagome usually brought back food from her time for them. "I want that," Miroku pointed to the Sbarro counter where a chef was flipping pizza dough. A smile cracked on Kagome's face as her eyes rested on the chef. "Do you know what that is?" She asked.

Miroku shook his head in confusion. "Not really. What is it?" He asked. Kagome giggled. Explaining pizza. This was just getting too funny. "Well, it's dough…with tomato sauce…and cheese. Baked." She answered. No need to get into the detail of toppings and stuffed crust and whatnot. They could stand here for the next 3 days discussing pizza. Haha, that thought made Kagome's smile grow. "That sounds good." Sango added.

So, Kagome led them to a table and set their bags and stuff down. "Guys, stay here." Kagome said, gulping. Was this a good idea, leaving them here? Oh well. It would probably take 15 minutes to get the food and be back here. No one could get into that much trouble in fifteen minutes, right? Kagome hoped she was right as she slipped out her mother's credit card and walking up to the counter.

"Hi, 4 pieces of cheese pizza, 8 breadsticks, 2 diet Pepsis and 2 Dr. Peppers." Kagome ordered and held out her credit card, and the guy looked at her strange, as though all of this was for her. She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. She had 3 Feudal Era citizens that were currently sitting by themselves. Kagome didn't have time to start an argument. She had to wait 10 extra minutes because they had just sold their last piece of cheese pizza. She almost said screw it and got pepperoni, but she didn't want anyone to freak out. Oh boy, freaking out over pepperoni. Seemed impossible, but when you were in the company of Sango, Miroku and InuYasha, nothing was impossible. At least in the mortal world, it was.

Finally, Kagome picked up the tray of food and slowly, so not to trip over her own feet as she was known to do, made her way back to the table. She blinked, not believing her eyes. What kind of trouble had they gotten into _now_?


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome threw the tray down onto the table, a breadstick falling off the tray and onto the floor. _"What the hell?" _ Kagome asked in her mind, blinking. She had to register this. She was gone for twenty minutes. Twenty frickin' minutes, and look what had happened. Miroku had wandered away from the table and was chatting up a group of teenage aged girls that were sitting around a table with smoothies. Sango was glaring from her seat at some teenage boy that was eye-flirting with her from the table across from them and Inuyasha was screaming at the guy mopping the floors.

"**STOP!" **Kagome yelled. Miroku winced and slinked back to his spot at the table, waving one last time to the girls. Sango flicked her attention from the boy back to Kagome and Inuyasha flinched, sitting down. The cleaning boy popped up his collar again and taking his mop and bucket ran from the spot. Kagome blushed, people's eyes were on them. It was like a mother struggling with her kids, for pete's sake!

Kagome bowed her head in embarassment. "We're leaving," She muttered. She looked down at the plate of food and left it there, watching as a silent Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango followed Kagome out to the car. Kagome was gripping the Abercrombie shopping bag that held their original clothing so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Once they reached the car, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango raced each other to see who got to sit in the back seat, and not the front seat. The best way to avoid Kagome's wrath.

The whole ride home was silent. Once they pulled into Kagome's drive way, Kagome turned off the car, and stormed out, opening the door and slamming it before Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku could enter. "Kagome! You're back." Kagome's mother, Sota, Shippo and Kagome's grandfather were gathered at the kitchen table. A gameboy in Sota's hands with Shippo anxiously watching over his shoulder, a novel held up to her Grandfather's face and a checkbook in front of Kagome's mother. Kagome shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She had trusted them. She had trusted them to be on their best behavior, and now they had embarrassed her in front of people of her _own _time.

"What's up with her?" Kagome heard her mother ask her grandfather as Kagome slammed her bedroom door. Kagome grumbled, walking over to her stereo and popping in the Screamo-est CD she could find, Flyleaf, and changing it to "I'm So Sick." She couldn't help but think, had she over reacted? She kicked off her black Mary Janes and flopped onto her bed, stomach first. She buried her head into the oasis of stuffed animals and pillows that blanketed her bed. Okay, she realized that maybe she had over reacted just a little bit…It was just her friends' fault that they embarassed her. They didn't know how to act. They were just confused.

Kagome had no sooner wiped her eyes free of tears and swung her legs over then her friends had gathered in the doorway. Their heads were bowed and red with shame. "We're…we're sorry, Kagome." Sango spoke for the group. Kagome smiled, rubbing her lips together. "I'm sorry too, guys. I didn't mean to over-react so much. I guess, I don't know…" She sighed and looked to the stereo, then at her friends grimacing at the noise. She smiled gently and walked over to the stereo, turning it off. "I guess I was just embarrassed. But, I realize that I shouldn't be embarrassed of you guys. You're my friends, and friends don't get embarrassed by friends, right?" She asked.

Her friends nodded and Kagome smiled. "Alright, now let's go out. I'm starving." Kagome mused and the group made their way into the Living Room. "Alright, Kagome will be over in a half hour." Kagome's mother was speaking to a woman on the phone as they entered the kitchen and took seats around the table. Kagome's mother returned the phone to the charger. "Kagome, that was our neighbor, Mrs. Outani." Kagome's mother stated. Kagome frowned, taking an apple from the fruits basket and wiping it on her skirt gently.

"And?" Kagome asked, taking a bite out of the apple and pushing the fruits basket in her friends' direction so they could make a selection. "And…what?" Kagome's mother asked, frowning gently and went to the counter, beginning to peel potatoes. "And, what did she say?!" Kagome asked, getting frustrated. What did her mother think was 'what'? Kagome's mother set down the potato and the peeler, aghast. "Oh no, Kagome. Please tell me you didn't forget." She closed her eyes gently.

Kagome wrinkled up her nose. "What are you talking about?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kagome! You promised! You promise Mrs. Outani that you'd watch their 5 kids tonight while they went out. It's Mr. Outani's movie premiere tonight!" Kagome's mother groaned. "You have to go, you can't back out. I've warned you about this _at least _3 weeks ago. You promised you could go."

Kagome frowned. She didn't exactly recall agreeing to watch 5 kids alone. "Well, I'm not going to leave Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango home alone." The last time Kagome left them unattended, well, bad things had happened. "I know!" Miroku spoke up. "We'll go with Kagome. All of us. Inuyasha, Sango, Sota, Shippo and I. We'll help her, we owe her, don't we?" Miroku offered.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha spat. "I'm not going to go off _babysitting _for some mortal kids!" Kagome rolled her eyes. They did owe her, big time, and it might be nice to have some help. "We'll help!" Sota and Shippo shouted from their perch on the couch. Kagome smiled, looking at Inuyasha. "Fine." He turned his back. "But only because…because…everyone else is going!"

Kagome laughed. What an interesting night this was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome! My, my, my. You've gotten so _tall._" Mrs. Outani acknowledged, wrapping Kagome in a hug. Kagome grimaced gently, was it her or did Mrs. Outani always smell faintly of baby formula? Blech. "I'm glad you brought your friends." Mrs. Outani said, as she opened the door for Sota, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha and Sango. "Oh, why is that?" Kagome asked, slipping off her shoes and gesturing for her friends to do the same. She shook her head at Shippo, it'd be best if they didn't see his paws, yeah?

"Well, my sister called and said she was coming in town to go to the premiere aswell," Mrs. Outani as she led them into the kitchen. "And, they couldn't get a babysitter, so she's bringing them over." Kagome blinked. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. "How many kids do they have?" She asked, slipping into a chair and crossing her legs. "They have 6, but they're well behaved kids, don't worry."

Eleven kids.

Eleven kids.

Eleven frickin' kids.

Kagome felt like she was going to pass out. If things worked out like how they had been working out, then Kagome would be babysitting _sixteen _kids, including Sota, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Mrs. Outani sashayed over to the living room where the 5 munchkins sat. Mr. Outani, clad in a black and white tuxedo, appeared in the kitchen. "Hello, Kagome. Sota." He bowed his head at the rest of her friends. "Hi, Mr. Outani." Kagome and Sota chorused together. Mrs. Outani planted a kiss on each of her children's forehead and then sashayed back over to Mr. Outani, linking arms with him as her black mini dress hit the back of her thighs.

"Alright, then. Emergency numbers and directions are on the counter," Mrs. Outani said quickly. "Larissa will drop off the kids in oh, maybe twenty minutes, then she and her husband will be meeting us at the theater." Mrs. Outani smiled. "So, I think that's it. Expect us back around midnight or so. Bye!" She and her husband began to leave and everyone waved good bye.

"Here are the directions, Kagome." Inuyasha said, handing the directions to Kagome. Kagome smiled. "Let's go say hi to the kids." Kagome said. She had never met all of the Outani children. She had met their eldest, Elsie, a few summers ago. But other than that, the children were always very busy. Mister and Misses Outani kept their children busy. They're philosophy was that if children were busy, they couldn't get into trouble. I guess that that could work, right?

"Hi guys," Kagome looked over the directions. That's weird…the kids were in almost the _exact _formation that Mrs. Outani had drawn onto the directions. So, this was like their own little spot? Freaky. Kagome turned to the first child, an 8-year-old girl named Elsie, then the second a 7-year-old boy Jarren, 4-year-old twins Julie and Jaycee, and a 2-year-old boy Michael. Kagome smiled and waved. "I'm Kagome, remember me?" She asked. They didn't move, eyes glued to the TV where "The Amanda Show" re-runs were playing. Kagome sighed. "Are they dead?" Miroku asked, frowning in confusion. Kagome shook her head. "More like in television land." She replied. The doorbell rang and Kagome sighed once more. "You guys stay here, I'm going to go meet the other kids." Kagome thrust the directions into Sota's hands and walked to the door.

A woman who looked to be in her mid-30's appeared in the doorway. "Hello." She smiled. "Hi," Kagome said, a smile gracing her face. She ushered 6 kids into the house. "This is Grace, Nathaniel, Bridget, Peter, and Marco." She said, gesturing towards the 10-year-old quintuplets. "And this is Bella." She said, handing the carseat that contained Bella to Kagome. Kagome grimaced gently. Either the baby or the car seat was really heavy.

"Hi guys." Kagome smiled. The kids looked so desolate. Did this run in the family or something? "Well, we have everything under control." Kagome smiled. Larissa smiled. "Alright, bye kids." She waved to her kids who didn't even acknowledge her, trotting over to the living room and taking a spot next to their cousins. "We need to get these kids awake. Or else this is going to be one boring night." Sango sighed.

Inuyasha's lips curled up into a smile. "I think I have an idea…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, Inuyasha." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "What's this 'incredible idea'?" Kagome questioned, questioning just how incredible this idea may be, no matter how amazing Inuyasha thought his idea was. Inuyasha frowned, knowing that Kagome was doubting him. "Remember a few months ago, when you came back with that cold sugary stuff? And how you gave it to Shippo and then all of a sudden he got all energetic?"

Cold sugary stuff…what in the world was Inuyasha talking about? And then it hit Kagome. Ice cream! That's what could make the kids feel hyper, and energetic. Then maybe Kagome and her friends could get their moneys worth with out having to be paid to sit around and watching TV for hours. "That's a great idea, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

Uh oh. Rule #4368, _never _increase Inuyasha's ego. Inuyasha stood proudly, chest puffed out and a smile on his face. "I told you. Have you ever known me to have a bad or mediocre idea?" A smirk curled up on Inuyasha's face. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't push it, Inuyasha." Kagome walked over the fridge and opened up the freezer. She looked past some of the frozen dinners until her eyes fell on 3 boxes of Edy's popsicles.

Kagome grabbed the boxes and Inuyasha got napkins and the two proudly paraded into the living room. "Are you guys hungry?" Kagome asked. No answer. Were these kids really turning into vegetables? Kagome's lips curled into a smirk as she thought about what would happen if they did turn into vegetables. The parents leaving the house with 11 kids and coming back to 11 cucumbers…

Whoa, that thought was so not Kagome. Maybe being back in the future was taking a toll on her sanity.

Kagome pushed some black locks out of her eyes and frowned as she got no response. In stead of asking again, she turned in Inuyasha's direction and nodded at him. Kagome distributed the popsicles and Inuyasha handed out the napkins. Now, to wait.

Sota and Shippo found a spot in between two of the kids and settled in to watch TV as well. So much for helping, I guess. Kagome sighed and slumped onto the ground. She was so exhausted. So much for relaxing and enjoying her non-demon time, right? She laid back against the carpeted floors. _Maybe I can just take a nap for a couple minutes. It's not like they need my help, right? _Kagome pondered in her mind.

She rolled on her side and fell asleep, drifting off into a dream.

Until she was woken up by someone screaming her name.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome shot up, gasping. She had been asleep, hadn't she? She rubbed her eyes. Where was she? Oh no. She was babysitting, and had fell asleep. Instnantly, as her sense began to awaken, she heard a Japanese pop song begin to blare through the room. Kagome stood up, not believing her eyes. Sota and Shippo were chasing around two of the kids who were running around, squirting chocolate sauce all around the house. Inuyasha was running after 3 of the kids who were running around with his shoe. Sango was trying to get the door open where one of the kids had locked himself in the closet. And Miroku was trying to get the rest of the kids into their pajamas, fists full of pajamas as he ran around.

Kagome looked around. How in the world could she stop this chaos? Think, Kagome, think. Where to start? She dipped her head into her chest, rubbing her temples. She knew what she had to do, she just had to figure out how to do it. She stood up and looked around. The ground was loitered with empty bowls of ice cream, empty bags of potato chips and empty pop cans. Apparently Inuyasha's idea had worked, but maybe had worked a little too well. Kagome sighed, pushing some hair out of her eyes.

First to deal with the mess on the floor. She began to stack up the empty bowls, going at an incredible speed. She took the empty bowls and dumped them in the sink, planning to wash them and return them to their rightful spot as soon as everyone was asleep and the house was clean. She looked at the clock. Wait, it couldn't be. It was already 11:30? Oh no. That meant that they had a half an hour to get the house clean and the kids in bed. Kagome groaned and looked at the mess and the chaos.

First, to get that chocolate sauce away from the kids. She caught them as they ran around the counter, mid-squirt. A pool of chocolate splashed onto Kagome's white blouse, she ignored it and instead snatched it away. She popped the top down, and threw it into the fridge, pushing a bar stool up against it. "Inuyasha, go throw these kids in for a bath, get them into their pajamas and then get them into bed in the…" Kagome dipped her hand into her pocket and plucked out the directions. "The guest room. In the bed, not the sleeping bags on the floor." Kagome instructed.

Inuyasha frowned. "Hmph! I'm not giving them a bath. Let the little rugrats bathe themselves." Inuyasha persisted. Kagome felt her face turn red and hot. "Inuyasha, now." She instructed, her voice rising and a frightening look appearing on her face that made even Inuyasha's fierce expression melt off his face. Kagome sighed as she watched as Inuyasha towed off the two children up the stairs and in the direction in the bathroom. Kagome turned to Sota and Shippo. "Guys, take these 3 kids…" She caught the one child that was running with Inuyasha's shoe and plucked the shoe from him. "And, get them in their pajamas, and into bed." She looked at the directions. "The children's bedroom that's the second to your right."

Sota and Shippo nodded and agreed, taking the kids by the hand and upstairs. Kagome walked by and twisted the door knob and pushed in, letting the "stuck" child out. She gave an evil glance in the direction of the kids that Miroku was chasing. "Now." Was the only word she said and the kids scrambled up the stairs. Miroku blinked in awe before Kagome thrust the directions in his hands and watched as Miroku walked up the stairs.

One half hour later….

Kagome looked around the spotless living room. They definitely had gotten their money's worth, that's for sure. Kagome had just finished wiping down the kitchen floor, and was savoring the sweet silence. It was hard to believe that maybe just an hour before, they had been trying to find a way to break the silence. Hard to believe, that's for sure. Kagome had walked into the laundry room and threw the last dirty towel into the washing machine when she heard the garage door come up.

Kagome scrambled to return to her friends who were already up and awaiting the Outani's. "Wow!" Mrs. Outani walked into the room. "It looks amazing. Were the kids alright?" Mrs. Outani asked as she set down her shawl on the kitchen table.

Kagome exchanged a humorous smile at her friends. "Oh yes. They were little angels." She replied with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

It was their last night in the present time before they were to go back to the feudal era. It had been a long, busy, tiring day and night. The memories of that day rang through Kagome's mind as the group trudged home. They had had so much fun here, it was a nice time for them to bond, Kagome had decided. "Let's sleep outside, tonight." Sango offered. "We sleep outside enough. Let's take this oppurtunity to sleep _inside._" Inuyasha persisted. Kagome rolled her eyes. "It'd be nice, we can drag out the sleeping bags from our last camping trip." Kagome answered.

They silently walked home, Sota began to drowse off and Inuyasha offered to carry him home on his back. Sota wanted to keep his "manly" appearance, obviously and at first refused. But then he started to bump into Kagome and kept on yawning and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, picking him up on his back and continuing to walk home. Shippo looked up longingly at Kagome and Kagome smiled, scooping up the small boy and holding him in her arms.

Soon, they were entering Kagome's home again. "Welcome back." Kagome's mother greeted them, she was standing in front of the oven, baking some cookies for the group to take back with them. Kagome put a finger over her mouth, as if to say 'Hush'. Kagome set down Shippo on the couch and Inuyasha laid Sota down on the other couch. "We're sleeping outside tonight, Mom." Kagome announced in a whisper. Kagome's mother smiled. "Sleeping bags are in the basement." She announced.

"Here, you guys go get the sleeping bags," Kagome said. "And I'll start the fire." A s'more would be a nice good bye present, right? Kagome opened the cupboard and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, another bag of chocolate chips and a box of graham crackers. She went outside, finding the familiar firepit that Kagome's family used to spend so many evenings around. Apparently her mother was thinking that they could all have a campfire tonight because the fire was already set up. Kagome leaned over it, beginning to light it.

Soon, she was joined by her friends and they laid out their sleeping bags. Kagome stood up, wiping the ashes from herself, and grabbing a sleeping bag and laying out. Sango laid hers to her right and Inuyasha laid his to her left, Miroku to Sango's right. "What's with this fire?" Miroku questioned. Kagome smiled, standing up and stripping off her white blouse to expose a white tank top. Her bare shoulders were hit by the summer humidity and Kagome picked up a stick and skewered the marshmallow and held it over the fire.

"It's called a S'more," She explained. "You roast the marshmallow." She instructed, waiting until the marshmallow turned a golden color until taking it off the fire and putting it between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. "That looks good, Kagome." Sango said, licking her lips. Kagome smiled and prepared three more skewers. She handed it to her friends and they began to roast their marshmallows.

The flames began to flicker and lick the marshmallows, Kagome smiled as her eyes landed on her friends, looking at them across the fire. And for once, Kagome didn't regret anything in her life for once, and she knew she was truly happy.

Later…

After the S'mores were done, they all curled up into the sleeping bags. Kagome smiled, looking up into the sky. Tiny stars dotted the sky. She curled over, feeling Inuyasha's gaze on her. She didn't know if maybe it was just all of the s'mores that had gone to her head, but Kagome leaned in, and felt Inuyasha's face inches from hers as they leaned in to share a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

She did not just kiss Inuyasha.

Did she?

Kagome woke up, rubbing her eyes. She almost thought she was going to wake up and find nothing in front of her, just the forest, expecting to wake up in the feudal era. And then she saw the remaining smoke of last night's fire and her house, and realized she was in the future. She got up, yawned and stretched. She looked around and realized that everyone else was already up. Why had she slept in, then?

She walked over to the back doorwall and opened it, sliding in and closing it behind her. She smiled, looking at her friends who were eating breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon with her family. "Morning, Kagome." They all chorused. Kagome waved and looked around. They would probably leave after breakfast, and Kagome still had a lot to do.

She walked into her bedroom, stripping off last night's clothes and slipping on the outfit she usually wore when she went back to the feudal era. She took one last look at her room, deciding that maybe this time she'd put an away message up. She almost put up one that said 'The Feudal Era', just for fun, but then realized that her friends might think she really was insane.

Instead she just wrote 'Aunt's House in America.' There. That might sustain for at least a few weeks. Maybe Inuyasha would let her come back and change it one more time. She didn't know what the next one would be, but she knew that she had some time to think about it. She then walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face.

She took her yellow backpack, stuffing her iPod, a text book and the glitter make-up that Sango liked back into her bag. She realized that her friends were back in their normal clothes and packed the Abercrombie clothes, incase they wanted to show them off to some people back in the feudal era. She walked into the kitchen, finding that her mother had already set out some food for her to take. There, ramen, cookies, gatorade, etc.

Kagome turned and slung the back pack onto her back, sighing gently. Sota and Shippo were hugging one more time, and Kagome's mouth hung low. Sota was giving Shippo his life, his _nintendo. _Shippo gladly accepted the present and promised to bring Sota a present next time he came back. Uh-oh. Next time? Kagome giggled nervously. Maybe there wouldn't be a next time. And if there was, not for a long, long, time.

They all said their goodbyes and Kagome hugged her brother, her grandfather and her mother. "Bye, everyone. It was nice to meet you!" Kagome's mother called out as the group made their way to the exact spot where their journey had began…the bone eater's well. "I'll go first." Miroku exclaimed, taking Shippo in his arms and going next. Sango went after that, taking Kagome's back pack for her.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled to each other, then turned back and waved one last time to Kagome's grand father, mother and brother. They took one last look at the future, took each other's hand and jumped in.

OH MY GOD! MY FIRST FAN FICTION IS DONE: I'm so happy, I might cry. Anyway, thank you so much to all of the readers who reviewed while the story was in process.

**MarMar17**

**Von Glamorous**

**Charm 2999**

**TerraBB4Ever and Kara 422 **

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
